Уиллоуби/Галерея
Второй сезон Fetch S2E6 Willoughby appears.png S2E6 Willoughby with Star's wand in her mouth.png S2E6 Star 'I thought you were a gargoyle'.png S2E6 Willoughby growling at Star.png S2E6 Star 'thank you for bringing me my wand'.png S2E6 Willoughby growls when Star tries to take the wand.png S2E6 Star tries to take wand from Willoughby.png S2E6 Star trying to get her wand back.png S2E6 Star Butterfly 'this is annoying'.png S2E6 Star looks for Willoughby's owner.png S2E6 Star and Marco alone in the park.png S2E6 Marco 'the laser puppies are hungry'.png S2E6 Star tries to hang Willoughby on coat rack.png S2E6 Marco Diaz 'that's a dog, not a coat'.png S2E6 Marco places dog bowl in front of Willoughby.png S2E6 Marco Diaz 'he'll put the wand down'.png S2E6 Willoughby eats with wand still in her mouth.png S2E6 Willoughby going into Diaz bathroom.png S2E6 Willoughby comes out of Diaz bathroom.png S2E6 Willoughby gets comfortable on the couch.png S2E6 Star Butterfly 'it's bedtime now'.png S2E6 Star goes to sleep holding Willoughby.png S2E6 Willoughby in Marco's bedroom door.png S2E6 Willoughby growls at Marco.png S2E6 Star wakes up from a poor night's sleep.png S2E6 Star Butterfly looking disheveled.png S2E6 Star tries to take her wand from Willoughby again.png S2E6 Star shaking Willoughby up and down.png S2E6 Star wears Willoughby like a hat.png S2E6 Star and Marco entering the school.png S2E6 Principal Skeeves stops Star in the hallway.png S2E6 Star grumbling back at Principal Skeeves.png S2E6 Star Butterfly 'he's got my wand'.png S2E6 Skeeves points toward 'no dogs allowed' poster.png S2E6 Skeeves 'until you get rid of that dog!'.png S2E6 Star grumbles as she leaves the school.png S2E6 Star entering the Stop & Slurp.png S2E6 Star 'I got kicked out of school'.png S2E6 S&S cashier 'no dogs in the store'.png S2E6 Star puts a beverage on the counter.png S2E6 S&S casher 'that'll be a buck-fifty'.png S2E6 Star 'I can't make any money right now'.png S2E6 Star pointing to the dog on her head.png S2E6 Star puts her drink on Marco's tab.png S2E6 Star Butterfly thanking 'Joe'.png S2E6 S&S cashier 'name's not Joe'.png S2E6 Star leaving the Stop & Slurp.png S2E6 Star Butterfly finds a Lost Dog flyer.png S2E6 Star shocked to find a Lost Dog flyer.png S2E6 Star accidentally triggers the automatic door.png S2E6 Star staring at the open store door.png S2E6 Automatic door closes in front of Star.png S2E6 S&S cashier 'please stop that'.png S2E6 Star apologizes to S&S cashier.png S2E6 Star grabs the Lost Dog flyer.png S2E6 Star 'you're a smallish medium-to-large dog!'.png S2E6 Star gets Willoughby to growl at her again.png S2E6 Star 'this flyer is talking about you'.png S2E6 Star dials a number on her cellphone.png S2E6 S&S cashier answers Star's call.png S2E6 Star 'I think I found your dog'.png S2E6 Star Butterfly 'I found your dog'.png S2E6 Lydia appears being Star Butterfly.png S2E6 Star giving Willoughby to Lydia.png S2E6 Lydia hugging Willoughby.png S2E6 Lydia starts to sweat.png S2E6 Star 'get Willoughby to drop my wand'.png S2E6 Lydia 'Willoughby, put it down'.png S2E6 Willoughby walks away from Lydia.png S2E6 Willoughby enters Stop & Slurp bathroom.png S2E6 Willoughby leaves Stop & Slurp bathroom.png S2E6 Star running away with Willoughby.png S2E6 Star returns home with Willoughby.png S2E6 Star 'today was the worst day ever'.png S2E6 Star tells her story to Marco.png S2E6 Star 'harassed by a weird lady'.png S2E6 Star holding up Willoughby.png S2E6 Star lies down and pulls on her hair.png S2E6 Marco 'his name's Willoughby?'.png S2E6 Willoughby looking at a laser puppy.png S2E6 Star gives Marco the fake Lost Dog flyer.png S2E6 Marco 'let's go back to the dog park'.png S2E6 Star picks up Willoughby once more.png S2E6 Star 'your eye is glowing red'.png S2E6 Star using Willoughby as a detector.png S2E6 Star using a Willoughby 'owner detector'.png S2E6 Star points Willoughby at unnamed girls.png S2E6 Unnamed redhead gets annoyed at Star.png S2E6 Star getting impatient with Willoughby.png S2E6 Star Butterfly looking back at Marco.png S2E6 Star Butterfly 'I know, right?'.png S2E6 Marco Diaz 'your thing's hard too'.png S2E6 Star notices Willoughby's ears twitch.png S2E6 Beautiful businessman appears over the hill.png S2E6 Star Butterfly in stunned surprise.png S2E6 Star sets Willoughby on the ground.png S2E6 Willoughby running toward camera.png S2E6 Willoughby running up the hill.png S2E6 Willoughby suddenly stops running.png S2E6 Willoughby enters the park bathroom.png S2E6 Willoughby tries to zap herself with Star's wand.png S2E6 Willoughby caught red-handed.png S2E6 Willoughby flushing the toilet.png S2E6 Star and Willoughby stare at each other.png S2E6 Willoughby gives Star her wand back.png S2E6 Star asks Willoughby who she is.png S2E6 Willoughby 'dogs are the ones with all the problems'.png S2E6 Willoughby takes Marco's juice and straw.png S2E6 Willoughby pokes hole in bottom of juice pouch.png S2E6 Willoughby 'easier if you poke it from the bottom'.png S2E6 Willoughby 'all I really want is to be'.png S2E6 Willoughby pointing toward laser puppy.png S2E6 Willoughby 'if I zapped myself with your wand'.png S2E6 Star 'you can't run away from your problems'.png S2E6 Willoughby 'that's what I want!'.png S2E6 Star 'you don't need magic for that'.png S2E6 Star zaps Willoughby with her magic.png S2E6 Chew toy appears in Willoughby's mouth.png S2E6 Chew toy squeaks in Willoughby's mouth.png S2E6 Star Butterfly 'you need to play fetch'.png S2E6 Marco stops Star from throwing her wand again.png S2E6 Star Butterfly 'you need a Marco too'.png S2E6 Star talks to Lydia on her cellphone.png S2E6 Lydia pops out of a bush behind Marco.png S2E6 Lydia beckoning Willoughby to her.png S2E6 Star Butterfly encouraging Willoughby.png S2E6 Willoughby 'I guess it couldn't hurt'.png S2E6 Star kneeling in front of Willoughby.png S2E6 Star takes off her butterfly necklace.png S2E6 Star gives her butterfly necklace to Willoughby.png S2E6 Star uses magic to inscribe Willoughby's name.png S2E6 Willoughby wearing a new dog tag.png S2E6 Willoughby can't accept Star's gift.png S2E6 Willoughby 'why are you talking to me like that?'.png S2E6 Star 'that's how we talk to wittle doggies'.png S2E6 Star pushes Willoughby toward Lydia.png S2E6 Willoughby looking at Lydia.png S2E6 Lydia hugging Willoughby.png S2E6 Lydia 'this is what happiness feels like'.png S2E6 Willoughby panting like a normal dog.png S2E6 Willoughby wagging her tail.png S2E6 Lydia thanks Star for finding her dog.png S2E6 Lydia runs off with Willoughby in her arms.png S2E6 Willoughby gives a final smile to Star.png Running with Scissors S2E31 Marco opens a portal to Echo Creek Park.png S2E31 Laser puppies shooting lasers all over the park.png en:Willoughby/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей